PersonalProfessional
by uninitiated
Summary: Ensign Temple questions Vector about how he and Cipher Nine balance the demands of the job and their personal relationship. Rated T for references to off-screen sex and violence.


I'm usually a consumer of fan-fiction and not a producer. Somehow though the Imperial Agent story-line in SW:TOR has me bubbling over with story ideas. This sort-of grew out of the fact that Vector never seems to get jealous over the Agent flirting with damn near everyone, I can think of one instance where he even approved of it.

This takes place after the end of the story-line and may contain a spoiler or two.

I apologize for any terrible grammatical mistakes.

* * *

"Does it bother you?"

The softly pitched words pulled Vector out of his crowd watching and back to his table-mate. The ensign was looking at him intently, leaning forward slightly.

He responded in the same tone, "You will perhaps need to be more specific."

"Her job, and the things she will do to achieve results."

Vector suspected where Temple was going with this but decided to let it play out slowly, letting her get more comfortable with the subject.

"We have no objections to our agent's line of work. Her goals are always to better life for the Empire's citizens." That was nicely vague, a careful offering that would elicit a clearer question.

Temple leaned back into her seat. "My parents were both Cipher Agents. I never thought I'd go into their line of work." She sighed, "Now that I have I find myself looking back at their relationship with adult eyes and I have questions I can't ask them anymore.

"Everything she does has a layer of calculation in it, every word used is a tool to accomplish a further goal. How does she know where her _self _is in all of that? How did my parents know that the other was devoted to them and not running some long con? How did they cope with the demands of the job to accomplish a task at all costs?"

She was almost there, almost ready to ask the question that was _actually _bothering her. But not yet.

"Have you asked our agent about these things? You and she were scheduling training sessions pretty regularly there for a while. Surely it wasn't all creeping around in the bushes and target practice."

Temple blushed, "Uh.. well.. no of course not. I mean, yes I asked her, no it wasn't all combat training. I asked her if it bothered her, having to win a man's affection to complete a mission. She said she enjoyed it and added that it wouldn't always be men either.

"It shocked me. I called her a cad and she just grinned at me. 'Those moments of intimacy have the benefit of often being both physically enjoyable and revealing the most interesting facts that a man (or woman) might never reveal under interrogation or torture.' She said that even with a target that you feel little for, she preferred it to poisoning his tea or taking a blaster to his head."

And there it was, she was ready to ask it. Just in time too, the agent's rendezvous time was swiftly approaching.

"Did it bother you that she walked into that meeting in that dress? Does it bother you that she is unfaithful to you in order to complete a job?"

"We do worry _for_ her in these situations. That dress, while lovely, is certainly inadequate protection should things go badly.

"No, we are not bothered by her work or by the... methods she may use to accomplish a goal. She said it herself. Her alternate options, in some cases, are often ones that end... poorly for the other party. This in turn makes her doubt her intentions and even cause her mental stress and pain later. We would rather she strive to be true to her ideals than compromise them because she's worrying about nebulous ideas of bodily ownership.

"And Ensign, anyone worth your time will have the same understanding of you. No matter what choices you make."

Temple sighed a little wistfully "I hope so."

Vector caught the agent's scent then, nostrils flaring slightly as she opened the door to the crowded tea-shop where they'd been waiting for her. Cold air blasted in behind her from the Dromund Kaas storm outside. She looked unharmed, the full length trench-coat made it difficult to be sure, but her aura was calm. Vector was not sure he had yet recovered from seeing her after the torture on Corellia.

Temple waved, drawing her attention. She threaded through the crowded tables to them.

A frivolous socialite guise firmly affixed, she kissed them both on the cheek and surreptitiously handed Temple a data stick.

"Oh good, you're still here, I'm so sorry I was late."

Temple waved her hand dismissively,"It was no trouble, we had a great time catching up. Unfortunately I have another appointment soon, lunch or something another time?"

"Absolutely."

The door opened again as the ensign left on her leg of the mission.

The operative formerly known as Cipher Nine took Temple's seat and inspected the remains of her teacup. "So did she spill her guts?" she asked in a lower tone.

"You were right, we suspect it had been eating at her for a while."

His beloved ran a hand through her hair, worn un-customarily loose today, "She's very... dutiful sometimes, I worry that those blinkers might cause her to miss other opportunities in her life."

"She had a good teacher, one still looking out for her. We suspect she will find her way."

She smiled at him warmly, then changed the subject, "I need to re-negotiate our previous arrangement. As a savvy diplomat I'm sure you are willing to listen?"

Vector smiled, enjoying the return of her more playful nature. "Well, the agreement was that for letting us take point on drawing out the young ensign we would ensure Toovee had a bubble-bath ready for you when we arrived back at the ship. As it stands, you are not in a very favorable bargaining position, your concession can no longer be revoked."

"I'm certain that we can manage to make this alteration mutually beneficial. After the bath, I am going to have need of a massage. Certainly this is nothing too onerous?"

Vector stood and offered her his hand, she stood and took it, expecting to shake on the agreement. Maintaining eye contact, he brushed a kiss over her knuckles instead. The agent's pupils dilated and the song of her aura changed its pitch in a thrilling way.

"We gladly accept your terms, is that all?"

She leaned forward, close enough that her speech vibrated on the skin of his ear, "Only that we get out of here. It would be embarrassing to be arrested for indecent behavior."

"By all means, Agent."


End file.
